Because I Love You
by Little-Miss-Scar
Summary: What happens when the person you hate, turns out to be your true love?    And what happens when the love of your life is nearly taken away...? Warning contains Yaoi, and Sexual content!   You have been for warned!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, where to begin...from the beginning I guess...

Hello guys, I'm x Scar x, I hope that you enjoy my very first Fanfiction!

Because I Love You Chapter One

Vegeta-sei was once the home of the most powerful race in the universe, the Saiyans. They were proud and made a living by the way they worked. Invading planets, wiping out races that inhabited them and selling off the deserted planets to other races, that was how they worked and lived. The Saiyans were living at peace, until one day, everything changed. A lone alien known as Frieza showed up on the planet and gained the trust of the Saiyan king, Vegeta. Not only that, but after the trust was gained, Frieza kidnapped the King's son, Prince Vegeta and kept him prisoner, until he was in command. The king couldn't stand the thought of his only child getting hurt, so he stepped down as ruler of Vegeta-sei and Frieza took over. Frieza in now in control of the entire Saiyan race, he could do whatever he wanted. The only thing, however, that Frieza wouldn't do, was let Prince Vegeta free. He kept him locked up in the dungeons below the palace, he didn't feed him anything and no one was allowed to go down and check on the poor Prince.

It had been 3 days since Frieza took over as ruler, and he was loving every moment of it.

"You, warrior with the stupid hair!" Frieza called, pointing to a male Saiyan with a scar across his left check. "I have a mission for you..." As the warrior stepped forward he kneeled in respect, not really wanting to, but it had to be done. "What is your name?" Frieza asked.

"Bardock, Lord Frieza, what is your request?" Bardock said, raising his head to meet Frieza's blood-red eyes. Frieza stood and every Saiyan present got on the knees.

"I want you to take someone with you and go to the dungeons to retrieve the prince...I would like a word with him..." Frieza smiled as he finished his request.

"Anyone Lord Frieza-?"

"NOW!" Yelled Frieza, interrupting Bardock. Bardock looked at Frieza disgustedly, how dare he order the Saiyans about like this. He had to do something, Frieza was going to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Because I Love You Chapter Two

"Your majesty, you will not come?" Bardock couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Bardock, you must understand that if I go with you to retrieve my son, it will just make the situation worse, and that is something we can't afford to happen. Please, Bardock, take someone else, because if I go, I'll just end up breaking down in tears of sadness and rage, I'll just slow you down..." King Vegeta said quietly. By the way the King spoke, Bardock could tell that he was desperate to see his son again.

"Alright my King, it won't be long until Prince Vegeta is returned to us..." Bardock said as he bowed to his 'previous' ruler. And with that, Bardock left for the dungeons.

The dungeons were dark and smelt putrid, Bardock could hardly stand it. Walking down the cold stone steps, he stopped and turned back.

"Hurry it up, Kakarotto, come on!" Bardock called to his young son, and sure enough, a small boy with hair like his Father's stepped out of the shadows. "Do you want to help me save Vegeta-sei, or not?" Bardock was getting impatient. When Kakarotto didn't reply, Bardock huffed. "If you're not going to help, then go back home to your Mother, tell her that I'll be home shortly..."

When his Father left, Kakarotto felt very alone, however, he wasn't scared. _'I'll prove to my Father that I'm not afraid...I'm a Saiyan and maybe I should start acting like one..._' he thought to himself.

With his Father gone, Kakarotto began to sneak around the dungeons, which was quite fun, until he heard a noise... Kakarotto walked further down the dungeon walk-way until he reached one of the cells. Looking through the tinted glass, Kakarotto saw a small figure. Prince Vegeta was leaned limp up against the back wall of his holding cell. Tapping the glass, Vegeta woke up.

"Oh thank, Kami...you're not dead...!" Kakarotto said. Vegeta tried to stand up, but he was so weak from hunger, that he collapsed back down again. "Oh no, don't move...!" Kakarotto told the prince.

"W-who do you think you are, telling me what to do...?" Vegeta, although he was weak, sounded pissed. "I-I'm the prince...and I will n-not be ordered around...by a lower class...!" Kakarotto was hurt by this and then spoke up.

"What, lower class? Look, I've come here to save you, but if you're going to be rude then I'll just go!" Kakarotto said and began walking away.

"N-no wait, please...!" Kakarotto turned to see that the prince had managed to stand at last. "Please...h-help me...don't leave me...!"


	3. Chapter 3

Because I Love You Chapter Two

"P-please...don't leave me..." Vegeta was now leaning against the tinted glass. Kakarotto could tell that he was desperate.

"Just tell me how to get you out of here..." Kakarotto said putting his finger to his lips.

"By the wall over there...the-there should a flame concealed in a jar...on a l-little table..." Vegeta said pointing in the direction in which Kakarotto was slowly moving.

"I found it...now what...?" Kakarotto asked looking back. Vegeta backed away from the glass.

"Smash it!" Vegeta said strongly. Kakarotto did so and the cells' tinted glass smashed along with it. Kakarotto jogged into the cell and placed his hands onto Vegeta's shoulders. "G-get your filthy hands off me!" Vegeta said pushing Kakarotto away with all he had. Kakarotto was knocked into a wall and also knocked unconscious. Vegeta made for his escape, not even thinking about turning back...

"Tannipuu, I'm home my love!" Bardock said as he arrived home. Suddenly Tannipuu was in her husband's arms, crying. "Tannipuu, what's wrong, what happened?" Bardock asked, holding her close.

"It's Kakarotto, he hasn't returned home!" Tannipuu said squeezing Bardock tightly. Suddenly, one of Frieza's men arrived...

"Bardock, Lord Frieza wants a word with you...!" said a purple alien with greens blotches.

"Not now, Kiwi, my son is missing!" Bardock replied. Kiwi laughed at this and Bardock turned round to meet his evil gaze.

"Funny, that is the reason why Frieza wants you; we have your son in custody...!"

Frieza was sat on King Vegeta's throne when Bardock arrived.

"Where's my son you Bastard, if you've hurt him, I swear to Kami!" Bardock shouted. Suddenly he stopped. Kakarotto was in chains and he was bleeding, Frieza's men had beaten him. "How dare you!" As Bardock charged toward Frieza, someone seized him, it was Zarbon.

"Try that again and it will be the last thing that you will ever do...!" Zarbon said in a calm voice. '_Shit!_' Bardock thought to himself. Kakarotto had been taken prisoner, just like the Prince. But where was Prince Vegeta, he wasn't there.

"Now" Frieza began to speak. "I have called you here because this little piece of dirt, was found in the dungeons, and as for the Prince, he was nowhere to be found!" Bardock gasped, had his son saved the Prince, and all by himself, but how? "Right..." Frieza said walking toward Kakarotto. "I'm giving you one last chance, where is the Prince?"

"I-I don't know sir..." Kakarotto replied. 'If I tell them the truth, they might let me go...' He thought.

"Wrong answer!" Frieza said, kicking the poor boy hard in the stomach.

"No! Leave him alone, Frieza!" Bardock screamed, trying to get free, but it was no use, Zarbon was just too strong.


	4. Chapter 4

Because I Love You Chapter Four

"Raditz, come and help me prepare tonight's supper, your Brother and Father will be home shortly!" Tannipuu called. When Raditz entered the dining room, he sighed. '_It's always the young that makes the trouble'_ He thought to himself. "Here you go, Raditz, get the table ready..." Tannipuu said, giving her son the cutlery. Suddenly, Bardock entered; however, Kakarotto wasn't with him. Tannipuu looked at her Husband and then back at Raditz. "Raditz, I would like a word with your Father, please go to your bed chambers..." she said.

"This is about Kakarotto, isn't it?" Raditz asked. When no one said anything, Bardock spoke.

"Raditz, Tannipuu...I'm afraid that we are never going to see Kakarotto again...!" Tannipuu dropped the plates that she was holding and fell into Bardock's arms. All she could do was cry; she was never going to see her baby again. Raditz remained silent; it was like he wasn't even breathing. Kakarotto was now a slave of Frieza, never to escape...

Meanwhile, Vegeta had found a place to lay low until his strength was back. Although he was happy that he was now free, Vegeta couldn't shake the thought of leaving the person that saved him to take the punishment. But why did he even care, he was the Saiyan Prince; he had to watch his own back. But somewhere in Vegeta's heart, he knew that one day, he was going to regret his actions.

"Well, I guess it's time to head home..." Vegeta said taking to the sky. He wasn't afraid of Frieza; he knew that Frieza had a weakness, and now Vegeta was going to work hard to make Frieza's fear a reality. "I will become...a Super Saiyan!"


	5. Chapter 5

Because I Love You Chapter Five

It had been 10 years; Kakarotto was covered from head to toe in bruises. Every time that he did something wrong, he got beaten for an hour, and now he was black and blue all over. He was now resting in the dungeons, tears rolling down his red checks. He lay there, naked and vulnerable, and Frieza found it very entertaining. However, underneath all the cuts and bruises that Kakarotto had received, he had grown into a fine young man, with rather feminine features. His hair shined most of the time, and his eyes were always filled with hope, that one day, he would be set free...Suddenly, Kakarotto heard somebody coming. It was Zarbon.

"On your feet, Frieza wishes for you to entertain him..." Zarbon said with a smirk. Kakarotto suddenly felt sick to his stomach, it was going to happen again. Kakarotto tried to struggle, but Zarbon just picked up his naked form and carried him over his shoulder.

Frieza was waiting in the throne room and the whole Saiyan race was present. With chains on his arms and feet, there was no way for Kakarotto to escape. Without warning, Zarbon pushed Kakarotto over and Frieza laughed. Kakarotto was hauled to his feet and brought to Frieza's side.

"Now, this is your last chance, low class, where is the Prince?" Frieza said impatiently. Kakarotto's head dropped and he shook it.

"I...d-don't know...!" Kakarotto said trembling. Frieza grabbed him by the throat and began to choke him. Kakarotto tried to get air into his lungs, but he couldn't, and he was beginning to feel faint...until...

"Frieza!" Suddenly a beam of light hit Frieza right into a wall and Kakarotto fell into the arms of his saviour. The last thing he could remember was that his saviour...had hair like a flame...


	6. Chapter 6

"Kakarotto, Kakarotto! Tell me that you can hear me!" Kakarotto could hear a voice that sounded both near and very far to him. He struggled, but Kakarotto finally managed to open his eyes. Everything was a blur to him; he was beginning to feel rather sick from his ever-spinning surroundings. "Kakarotto, how many fingers am I holding up?" A gloved hand was placed in front of Kakarotto's bruised and bleeding face. With squinted eyes, Kakarotto's vision finally began to focus.

"Uh..." Kakarotto groaned as he tried his best to make sense of what was going on around him. "T-three...?" The gloved hand moved away from Kakarotto's face and he looked up to see someone very familiar looking down on him, Vegeta. "Y-you...!" Without warning, Vegeta found himself face-down in the dirt. "You, it's your fault you bastard!" Vegeta got up and grabbed hold of Kakarotto's weak wrists.

"Listen to me, Baka!" Vegeta screamed while shaking Kakarotto violently. "If it wasn't for me, you'd probably be dead!"

"I wouldn't have even been in that position if you hadn't have made your so called 'Great Escape'!" Kakarotto screamed back. It must have been too much for him, because Kakarotto soon collapsed into Vegeta's arms.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, then I'll just drop you!" Vegeta said with a warning tone. He wasn't going to let this debate slip; he did have his reasons for leaving. Vegeta was going to continue with his part of the argument until he heard a quiet sound of sobbing. Kakarotto was crying and in his arms, on his shoulder. Vegeta began to rub Kakarotto's back in attempt to calm him down. "Hey, no need to weep, its okay, you're safe, and Frieza won't ever find us..." Kakarotto's face then shot up. His cheeks were stained, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was exhausted.

"Frieza, what happened to him, where are we anyway?" Vegeta put a finger to Kakarotto's lips in order to silence him.

"Frieza has been taking care of...I promise you now Kakarotto, he won't ever hurt you again..." Vegeta tilted Kakarotto's chip up so that their eyes met. "I promise..." Suddenly, there was a growling noise and Vegeta held Kakarotto tighter to protecting from the up and coming attackers. Vegeta powered up and Kakarotto giggled. "What's so funny...?" Vegeta asked wide-eyed. Kakarotto blushed and giggled again.

"No one is attacking us, that noise was my stomach, I'm hungry...sorry..."


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta had shot some space deer, much to Kakarotto's displeasure, and was now cooking them for the two Saiyans to eat. Kakarotto was washing his face when he noticed something with his reflection in the water, he was butt naked. Kakarotto screamed and Vegeta came running.

"What's wrong Kakarotto?" He called.

"What's wrong, what's wrong? I'm fucking NAKED!" Kakarotto ran off and hid behind a tree. Vegeta followed with an annoyed look on his face.

"Does that really matter at a time like this?"

"YES!" Kakarotto screamed from behind the tree. Vegeta sighed and took off his armour and top. He then handed his blue top to a very red Kakarotto.

"Here, happy now?"

"Yes...thank you...!" Kakarotto came out of hiding and Vegeta began to laugh. His top was much too big for Kakarotto; it looked more like a short dress than a top. Kakarotto was still blushing as the two Saiyans ate their meal. "Um...Vegeta...?" Vegeta swallowed the food in his mouth and then turned his attention to Kakarotto.

"Yes?"

"Where did you go...and why did you come back to save me...?" There was a long silence before Vegeta said anything.

"I wasn't meant to save you, I was only meant to kill Frieza and then be on my way...!" Kakarotto felt his heart beginning to ache.

"Then why-?"

"Because you fell into me and I lost my chance, okay? Frieza got away and it's your entire fault, I could have killed Frieza, he could have been gone and it could have all been over by now, but no, you had to get in my way!" Vegeta was now shouting and Kakarotto was crying. "Oh stop crying you baby, you haven't changed since the day you...you..." Vegeta stopped. Kakarotto stood and walked towards him with fury burning in his eyes.

"...since the day I saved you and you left me for Frieza to molest...!" Kakarotto finished. Vegeta didn't back away. Kakarotto grabbed Vegeta by the throat and didn't let go. Vegeta went blue and his body went limp. "Aww, got nothing else to say...thought so..."


	8. Chapter 8

Vegeta was hanging limp in Kakarotto's grasp, he was no longer moving.

"Oh poor 'sweet Prince'...yeah sweet Prince my ass, you left me, I thought that you cared for your race when really, you only care for yourself...!" Suddenly the anger and fury in Kakarotto's eyes disappeared and Kakarotto loosened his grip around Vegeta's neck, dropping him. He just stood there, looking at Vegeta terrified. "I-I...Oh Kami!" Kakarotto dropped to his knees and sobbed. He wasn't violent, he never wanted to be. It was all Frieza's fault that Kakarotto was the way he was. All the abusive and violent things that happened in that period of time had made Kakarotto just as bad as Vegeta was for leaving him. Kakarotto crawled over to Vegeta's body, his face was still blue, and he wasn't breathing. "Oh Kami, what have I done?" Kakarotto tilted Vegeta's head back to open his airway and then blew into him. Vegeta didn't respond until Kakarotto's third attempt. He coughed violently and the colour of turquoise left his face. Tears ran down Kakarotto's face, he felt ashamed and vulnerable.

"Ka-ka-rotto...!" Vegeta grabbed hold of Kakarotto by the blue top in which he'd leant him and pulled him close. The two Saiyans laid there in the lush red field where only a few trees stood. Kakarotto didn't know what planet Vegeta had taken him to, but that didn't matter, not anymore. "Ka-ka-rotto...I-I...!" Kakarotto looked at the prince's face to see tears streaming down his face. "I...I-I'm sorry f-for what...I s-said...it's just t-that, when I r-rescued you, I-I found m-my father d-dead...F-Frieza had murdered h-him...I-I was distraught ...I g-guess I just n-needed someone to take m-my rage out o-on...!" Kakarotto was now resting his head on the Prince's well built chest. He listened to Vegeta's ragged breathing, not sure of what to say. "Y-you don't have t-to...f-forgive me...I-I just wanted you t-to know...!" Kakarotto rose to his feet.

"Vegeta, I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore...us meeting has brought us both nothing but pain...I'm going to get you to a healing planet, but once you're in a rejuvenation chamber, you're on your own..." Bringing Vegeta's arm over his shoulder, Kakarotto took to the skies, heading to a place in which was going to haunt him for a long time, Frieza Planet 419.

With Vegeta in a rejuvenation chamber, Kakarotto went to say his goodbyes, he'd been washed, his wounds had been dressed and he was now wearing a full body of Saiyan battle armor. His hair shone and his eyes twinkled, although Kakarotto was a male, he had extremely feminine features. He never gave up hope and now after ten years in Frieza's custody, Kakarotto was finally free.

"Goodbye, Prince Vegeta..." Kakarotto said softly, placing a hand of the rejuvenation chamber's glass. He then turned walked out of the room and left Vegeta behind.


	9. Chapter 9

As Kakarotto visited each planet that inhabited deep space, he was only rejected a home by each one. He felt lonely, vulnerable and cautious. For all Kakarotto knew, Frieza could have been stalking him with his second-in command, Zarbon, oh how Kakarotto hated Zarbon. Zarbon had been the one who had tormented Kakarotto in front of his father. Thinking of which, what had happened to his father, his family. That brought a sickening sensation to his stomach and tears to his tired eyes. Kakarotto was indeed beginning to tire, and there was not a Saiyan healing planet for miles. As far as Kakarotto knew the only inhabitable planet in the Gama Quadrant of space was a small planet called Earth. Kakarotto had heard myths and legends about Earth and the creatures that lived there, that they were weak humans who knew nothing of the universe. 'If they're weak, then they won't be much of a threat ...' Kakarotto thought to himself. He made up his mind, powered up and headed for Earth.

As Kakarotto entered Earth's atmosphere, he was shocked. The sky was a breath-taking shade of blue and the ground that he landed on was soft and green. However, Kakarotto didn't have much time to appreciate the scenery. His feet gave way beneath him and Kakarotto's face met with the luscious green ground. Kakarotto tried so hard to stay conscious, be he was so comfortable, that he couldn't stop himself. Before he knew, Kakarotto's subconscious had taken over.

"Oh Daddy, is he going to be alright?"

"I've done all I can, he did hit the ground pretty hard from what I gathered when you brought him here..." Kakarotto could hear unfamiliar voices. Opening his eyes, Kakarotto saw a young woman about his age staring down at him. The other voice belonged to an elderly man who soon turned and left. The woman had bright blue hair and eyes to match; she had a pinkish tone to her cheeks and was ever so slightly trembling. Suddenly, it hit Kakarotto, he had been taken prisoner and now this woman, whoever she was had been told to watch him, so that he couldn't escape. But that didn't stop Kakarotto from trying. He bolted upright and then he taken over by pain, lots of it.

"Oh please, try not to move...it's alright, you're safe..." Kakarotto didn't want to trust her; he'd only just met her after all, so he tried again only to receive the same result. "I said 'don't move', do you have ears, or are you just stupid...!" Kakarotto was taken away by the woman's words. Those were the kind of things that only his mother would say. He felt hurt by the sudden flood of memories and decided to no longer fight. Kakarotto lied back down and the woman sat beside him.

"Who are you, am I you're prisoner?" Kakarotto asked calmly and slowly. Although the woman before him did speak his language, he didn't know how well. The blue-haired woman cocked her head and smiled.

"My name is Bulma, Bulma Briefs and no, you are not my prisoner, you are my guest..." Guest? As in a friend? "Look..." she said as she continued. "I know that you are not from around here, you're an alien aren't you...?" Kakarotto began to get worried. 'What do I say, if she finds out to much...?' Kakarotto sighed, but didn't say anything. Bulma also sighed. "Fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to...but at least tell me your name..." Silence. Bulma gave up and began to leave.

"It's Kakarotto..." Bulma stopped dead in her tracks. She rushed back to sit with him again.

"Kaka-what?" Obviously, she needed help with pronunciation. Kakarotto sat up, with Bulma's aid and tired again.

"Repeat after me...Ka..."

"Ka..."

"Ka..."

"Ka..."

"Rot..."

"Rot..."

"To..."

"To..."

"Kakarotto" He said, concluding the lesson. "Now you..."

"Kakarotto..." Kakarotto smiled. "Hey, Kakarotto...?" Bulma asked, her tone rising.

"Yes...?"

"Can I call you by something else...?" Kakarotto turned to look at her.

"Like..." 'I can't wait to hear this...' he thought sarcastically.

"How about...Goku?"


	10. Chapter 10

Kakarotto had been living with Bulma and her family for three months and was really beginning to call Earth home. He didn't miss his old life at all, and even if he did a little, there was nothing for Kakarotto to go back to. In his eyes Vegeta-sei was dead, along with everyone who had lived there. His mother, his father, his brother, they were all dead to him. Kakarotto, apart from another, was the only Saiyan left to his knowledge. Kakarotto shook himself awake as Yamcha, Bulma's boyfriend begin calling his name. They were in the middle of a sparring session and although Kakarotto knew that Yamcha was no match for him, he decided to just play along. With his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt, Kakarotto knew that he was being a fair opponent. If Kakarotto had used his tail as a weapon against Yamcha, Yamcha would have been down and out in less than 2 seconds flat. It would have been even easier with the new clothes that he was wearing. An orange Gi with blue weighted clothing underneath.

"C'mon Goku, stop going easy on me!" Yamcha said as prepared for an attack of some sort.

"I'm sorry; Yamcha, but you wouldn't even last two seconds if I used my full power. To be completely honest with you, I'm not even using a third of my power." Kakarotto smiled when he saw Yamcha smirk. "What? Don't you believe me? You forget that I'm not a human, I'm a-"

"Yeah yeah whatever, you're just scared that I'll beat you to a pulp!" **Okay, this is getting annoying** Kakarotto thought to himself. If Yamcha wanted to know what power Kakarotto held, he was going to find out now.

"Fine, you want power? I'll show you power! This is move that Master Roshi taught me!" Kakarotto spread his legs so that he could keep his balance on the floor and put the heels of his hands together.

"Wait! How do you know Master Roshi?" Yamcha put his hands up to try and stop Kakarotto from firing whatever move he was powering up.

"KAME…HAME…HA!" Kakarotto brought his hands forward and the blast shot right into Yamcha sending him flying into the nearest skyscraper. Letting the power fly out of him, Kakarotto collapsed in exhaustion. Lying on his back, Kakarotto kept his eyes closed while trying to catch his breath.

"Oh my God, Goku what have you done?" Bulma was now outside and was running in the direction of where Kakarotto had sent Yamcha flying. Kakarotto got up and ran after her. When he caught up they were still running, trying to get to Yamcha who was stuck in the side of the building. "Why did you do this, Goku?"

"He asked for it, I didn't do it because I wanted to!" Bulma gave an evil look.

"Go now…!" Kakarotto could see how much pain Yamcha was in. He was bleeding from the head and it looked like he'd dislocated a limb or two. Kakarotto couldn't believe that he'd done this; he suddenly wished that he hadn't.

"Bulma…please…you know that I'd never want to hurt you…or anyone on purpose…!" Kakarotto tried to take Bulma's trembling had in his but she quickly pulled away. Hot tears began to form in Kakarotto's eyes as well as Bulma's. "B-Bulma please…please don't do this…!"

"I want you to go…I don't care where! You've been nothing but trouble ever since you got here! You've broken all of my mom's finest china, given my daddy a heart attack making him hospitalised for God knows how long, and now this? Just go! You're a monster and that's all you'll ever be!" The tears finally fell from Kakarotto's eyes. He felt sick and needed to vomit. He wanted someone to hug and fight away all his hurt…but there was no one. Kakarotto had no one to help him. Why was this happening to him, what had he done to deserve any of this?

"If that's how you truly feel…then I'll leave…and I won't ever come back…!" And with that, Kakarotto took to the skies, leaving Earth and his family behind…

Kakarotto had been flying for going on two hours and was beginning to feel a burn in his chest. He was exhausted and needed a place to rest. **You can do it Kakarotto, just a few more miles and you'll be able to rest…**Who was he kidding though, Kakarotto couldn't go on. His eyes closed and he fell…desending into the darkness below...


	11. Chapter 11

OKAY THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT I KNOW! I WANTED IT TO BE SHORT BECAUSE I WANTED TO LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING OKAY? I KNOW THAT ALL YOU GUYS WILL DEFINETLY KNOW WHO HAS SAVED GOKU BUT STILL, THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!

"Breathe…breathe…!" Kakarotto could hear a voice. He couldn't quite grasp where he'd heard the voice before. He knew the voice; he just could add a face to it. This voice was deep and sounded a little angry, even though it wasn't shouting or didn't seem annoyed. It sounded…frightened. "Come on, Kakarotto breathe damn you!" Kakarotto was beginning to feel his body again. There was a pair of hands on his chest pumping on the spot where his heart lay beneath his skin, bones and muscle. "You can do it, Kakarotto! Come on you Baka!" A pair of warm delicious lip connected with Kakarotto's pushing air into his lungs. Twice the lips presented him with air before the hands started pumping away at Kakarotto's chest again. Kakarotto's ears picked up the sound of heavy breathing. "Come on! Come on!" Suddenly there was pounding on Kakarotto's chest instead of pumping. "Breathe Kakarotto; I'm begging you **please **breathe!" Kakarotto felt a sting in his chest and a burn in his throat. Gasping and choking for precious air, Kakarotto's saviour rolled him onto his side so that he wouldn't struggle with the recovery of his breathing. Kakarotto opened his eyes to find himself in extremely familiar surroundings. Lush red fields and only a few trees. There was a lake nearby and Kakarotto could have sworn that he saw an old campfire and a bloodstain on the ground. Suddenly, Kakarotto knew straight away who had saved him. Kakarotto rolled back onto his back and his black eyes met with a well-known gaze…


	12. Chapter 12

I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while...school had been really time consuming with exams and stuff like that.

* * *

><p>He coughed a little and then opened his ebony eyes to meet a familiar gaze. A weak smile crept upon his lips. "V-Vege…" He was gathered into a pair of strong, protective arms and hugged to a well-toned chest. A gloved hand ran through his shiny, immaculate hair and as Kakarotto closed his eyes, a few tears streamed down his reddened cheeks.<p>

"You idiot…you fool…!" Vegeta's body was trembling uncontrollably and so was his voice. It was raspy and hoarse, but somewhat gentle and calming. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again, do you hear?" he warned quietly. Nodding, the younger Saiyan hugged his prince and nuzzled further into Vegeta's chest.

"I-I'm sorry…" Apologising was all Kakarotto could think of to do during this moment. He wanted nothing more, than to be held in his prince's arms, protected from everything that could hurt him. A memory of Frieza shot into his mind and made the younger male whimper and quiver with absolute fear. He just wanted to be free from all of this mess. He then remembered Bulma. His first ever friend, and she'd turned against him also. Very soon, the few tears turned into dozens as Kakarotto could no longer hold in his pain. He let everything out and Vegeta continued to hold tightly and safe.

"It's alright…" He whispered. "I'm here…I'm here…" Again, he stroked the younger's head and then rested his chin upon it. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He felt happy, content, needed. Something that he'd never felt before. "I'll never let you go this time…I will protect you with everything I have…even…if what I have isn't much at all…" Kakarotto looked up at Vegeta, his eyes red and glossy from crying. "I want…to forever hold you and protect you, Kaka…" Stroking the younger's cheek with the back of his gloved hand, Vegeta smiled. It was an actual genuine smile! "I want to love you…forever…" Different shades of pink danced across the prince's face, and Kakarotto's face did the same. The moons were full and the air was calm. Stars illuminated the planet with a cold but warm-ish glow, and the two Saiyans locked lips. It felt so right, that the two kissed deeper and added a lot more passion. When they broke free to inhale air, Kakarotto smiled.

"I love you…Prince Vegeta…"

"And I love you…my sweet, Kakarotto…" The prince purred. Both of the Saiyans entwined their tails with each other and met with another kiss, this time with their tongues entwining also. Kakarotto was surprised to find that Vegeta tasted like a spice that hadn't yet been discovered. His tongue was smooth, warm and very yummy. It glided across his own tongue with such perfection.

**(Lemon starts here!)**

The two Saiyans began to undress. Vegeta removed his amour and blue under-clothing, and Kakarotto removed his orange Gi . Lying down on the red grass, Kakarotto relaxed as Vegeta left trails of kisses down his chest, however the prince didn't stop there. The flame-haired Saiyan licked Kakarotto's neck and began to nip at the younger male's fresh and tender nipples.

"Ah…" Kakarotto moaned and arched his back slightly. He closed his eyes and allowed the prince…his prince…to do what had to be done.

"I'm going to make you feel so much better, Kakarotto…I promise that everything that has ever hurt you will go away very soon…" Kakarotto nodded and Vegeta gently shoved two of his naked fingers into the younger Saiyan's mouth. "Suck." He ordered gently. Kakarotto did so and made his prince's fingers moist and wet, licking them and sucking back the excess saliva. Removing his fingers, Vegeta spread Kakarotto's slender, hairless legs and located his entrance that was hidden safely beneath his penis. "Here come my fingers, Kaka…" Vegeta warned the younger Saiyan and slowly inserted his index finger into Kakarotto's entrance. He was tight. A virgin. Grinning, Vegeta began to thrust his finger in and out of Kakarotto.

"Mmmm!" Kakarotto moaned and bit his lip gently as he felt the minor burn of a foreign object being inside him. "Yes…m-more…!" he pleaded.

"As you wish…" Vegeta purred and inserted a second finger. He then continued thrusting, his manhood becoming harder and starting to throb a little. "K-Kakarotto…I-I need to enter you…" The prince begged. Kakarotto nodded and Vegeta rested Kakarotto's gorgeous feet on his shoulders, keeping the younger's legs open wide and ready for him. "H-Here I come…Kakarotto…" He slowly entered Kakarotto and stayed still as the other's body adjusted to having his prince's manhood inside him.

"Ah!" He cried and squeezed his eyes shut.

"L-Let me know when I can move…!" Vegeta said behind gritted teeth. A few moments later, Kakarotto nodded and Vegeta began to thrust. Both Saiyans sparkled from the sweat that collected on their bodies as the night went on. They continued to make love beneath the stars. "K-Kakarotto…ah! Y-You're an amazing person! Ah! I love you…!"

"I-I love you too…AH!" Kakarotto couldn't hold it in anymore. He reached his climax and came, his seed trickling out of him and onto Vegeta's chest, and then streaming down him. Vegeta was finding it difficult to not come himself. He pulled Kakarotto's fragile body into his lap and thrust up into him. The other began to bounce, meeting Vegeta's rhythm and thrusts each time. He sank himself onto Vegeta and the prince buried his face into Kakarotto's neck. "L-Let me…c-come inside you…!"

"…" Kakarotto didn't know what to say. Was he ready to except Vegeta, his prince, as his mate? He was soon to find out. "Yes…Yes…c-come…inside…!" He gasped and Vegeta held him tight and cried out as he released. "Ahhhhh!"

**(End of lemon!)**

The sun was rising and the two Saiyans, now mated, rested entwined, together on the red grass. Their clothes covered their private areas and Kakarotto was laid on Vegeta's chest.

"That was one night that I'll never forget…" he giggled gently. Vegeta kissed the top of his head, a smirk on his face.

"Neither will I, my beautiful mate…" He replied. "Neither will I…"


End file.
